Considered hereinafter is the particular case of a contents distribution service, intended to distribute contents on demand CoD, for “Content on Demand”. Access to this service is performed by way of an access network. It is considered that a terminal is able to access two different access networks, for example two wireless networks. A contents distribution network is associated with each of the access networks. When the terminal transmits by way of one of the two access networks a request for access to a content, said request is processed by the contents distribution network associated with the access network that routed the request. This association between an access network and a contents distribution network is as a general rule fixed. However, the contents distribution network processing the request may not be in a position to process the request.
Document US2005/0010653 discloses a redirection method in which the request for access to a content is routed at the application package level toward contents distribution service attachment nodes as a function of measurements of server loadings, of characteristics of paths in the network, of network policies, etc.
However, this method is complex to implement in an existing pool of terminals and in the absence of standardization thereof. This solution is usable specifically in contents distribution networks implementing this redirection method. Its use in any other contents distribution network does not make it possible to access the sought-after content.